A Valentine's Decision
by klcm
Summary: When Garcia gets issued with an important Valentine's decision, she should have just known that Derek Morgan would be the reason for it...


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing absolutely nothing, but my friendly plot bunny =)**

**A/N:**_So getting a late ONEshot entry in for Valentines, but this literally wasn't going to happen and then the muse wanted to write it... so enjoy! =)_

_It's just a little short and sweet thing... nothing too heavy..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Valentine's Decision -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"If you're single and you know it clap your hands," _**CLAP! CLAP!**_ "If you're single and you know it clap your hands," _**CLAP! CLAP!**_ "If you're single and you know it, and you really want to show it. If you're single and you know it clap your hands," _**CLAP! CLAP!**_

So she wasn't actually clapping, nor was she really proud of it, but it was either tap her pen and do as the song said or remember that she was spending Valentines alone whilst everyone else had amazing plans set up.

Penelope knew she shouldn't be bitter about this, but after near enough four years in a relationship she was missing the feeling of having someone on her side that wanted to spend time with her – especially on this one day a year. She missed someone who thought about her as much as she did him; someone who would surprise her with flowers and little gifts; and someone who didn't want to nitpick and argue with her, but wanted absolute perfection like her.

Her favourite girls had plans already. JJ, for starters, had a nice date night with her husband and Emily was finally going out with Reid somewhere. Whilst Rossi headed up a bar with Hotch, before Hotch headed off to meet Beth, the newest lady in his life. She didn't hold a grudge, but it just seemed everyone had plans, but her.

Then there was Derek. The man that had plans with a lucky lady and she could not help, but allow the jealous to consume her at the thought of that lucky lady.

Course she had fallen in love with her best friend! Who wouldn't? He was every girl's fantasy and he was a constant in her life. Yet there was one defining moment to it all. The night she had drank too much wine and woke up to find him in her apartment in just a towel. Seeing his body on display like that so casually made her lust for him even more and as a result she got too caught up.

Now she spent her free time day dreaming about Derek Morgan uninhibited by a relationship with another man.

Sure they spent most of their free together. Watching films, cooking up a storm in the kitchen, walking his dog, going shopping, going to the latest baseball games. Anything that would make a stranger assume they were a loved up couple. Except, she still wasn't even his valentine and that proved enough about how platonic their relationship truly was.

Sighing, Penelope glanced to the clock on the corner of her screen and decided that because she had finished her entire workload she was going to go home earlier than usual. She was going to run a bath, relax and remove the tension from her body and then she was going to be naughty. She was going to have a glass of wine as she knew that would relax her the most as it ran into her veins faster than any other alcoholic drink.

All she needed to do now was get home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Valentine's Decision -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

After getting out of the bath she looked at the bottle of wine, that she had left waiting for her, thoughtfully. Why, oh why did she have to fall for the one guy that clearly wasn't interested?

_Simple._

The man was a walking God. Not just to look at like everyone would believe straight away, but he was kind, thoughtful, considerate, hilarious, strong, bold, _perfect_. She sighed at that thought. He was the type of man she wanted, he fitted her so well. Challenged her when necessary, looked after her when she needed it, went to her with the upmost trust and would willingly lie his life on the lie for her if he needed to.

She knew she'd never find another like him.

With that last cognitive thought she reached for the bottle with a _what-the-hell_ attitude. She went to pull the cork out, but was stopped by the buzzer for her apartment going off. Heading over she hit the button and leaned towards it.

"Hello?" She called out to whoever wanted letting in, but no response came back. "Hello?" She asked again, but again no response was given. Walking away she huffed as she thought it was just a couple of kids playing a trick.

She went to sit down and again the buzzer went. Repeating the process she went over to it and called out for a response, but when she got no response she gave up and headed down to see who was there.

Walking towards the door, Penelope noticed a piece of card stuck to the glass with her name on it. She went out and grabbed it, too preoccupied to look around for any scary elements of Unsub characteristics that could be lurking nearby.

Pulling the card open, she tilted her head as she read it. "_Date tonight? At Luigi's, 8pm. Decision is yours. Your Valentine awaits_," She read it out loud to herself and didn't know what to make of it as she noticed an arrow and turned the card over. "_Bring me your decision_." She read and looked around and quickly noticed the two rocks sitting in front of her. Obviously it had been taken from the surrounding garden of her apartment courtyard. She laughed as she looked to the smaller one and it said _'YES'_ in white lettering and laughed even harder as she noted the other as it read _'NO'_ in big ugly red lettering and laughed even more when she compared sizes and the _no_ was a much bigger and heavier rock and she stood no chance of carrying it.

_There is no way, Garcie, that you are going to manage that!_ Her mind screamed at her, _Not without chipping your nail varnish! _She stood there for a moment, trying to decide if going was a good or bad idea. She wanted to go, to see who was behind it, but she was apprehensive about who she would be met with.

"Is it really that hard of a decision?" Derek's strong voice carried in the air towards her. "I mean a valentines date?"

"Ho-Wha-" Penelope stilled for a moment and read the card again before looking to her best friend. "You?"

Derek shot her a grin – his award winning just-for-baby-girl smile.

"You did this?" Penelope asked and pointed to the rocks. She looked up to see the same smile as it sat proudly on his face. "Why?"

"Because I am fed up of dancing around what there is between us, Pen. Since that night where you called me after your fight with Kevin, I just knew that things were changing between us. I respected that you wanted to wait and sort things out with Kevin and I respected that you were trying to make it work. Then he broke up with you and I've never spent so much time with you, wanting you, but holding back. Baby Girl, I knew I had to make you mine and so I thought that if I could last until now I could show you that I'm sincere and I mean every word of this. That I have six years to make up on."

"Derek," Penelope started as she held the card to her chest – six years? Derek Morgan had been in love with her for six years, just like she had then. "I thought you had plans with someone already." She doubted, not quite ready to let her heart go after holding on so tightly, but she knew she could either have this moment, or leave it and God, did she not want to leave it.

"I do," Derek began and stepped towards her entire. "With you. That is if you'll have me."

Penelope smirked, she went down the steps and picked up one of the rocks and took it to him, "Of course I'll have you, Handsome. It's always been you."

She took the leap of faith and trusted her heart.

"I knew you'd pick that one," He teased her and showed her that he had this planned all along. He knew she would fall into his arms and he knew she wouldn't be able to decline him and he knew they were on their way to getting what they were both truly craving in life – each other, their one true love. He laughed as she hit his arm playfully.

Laughing she dropped the yes rock into his palm and looked at him. "You have gotta be the best valentines ever."

"Believe me, I am in whole agreement that you are mine," Derek said as he pulled her close to his wanting body. He looked at her, his hand running up along her face and he smiled at her knowingly. "I saw how sad you were getting as today got closer and I just couldn't break and tell you my real plans so I had to add to the hurt and make you think I had some little Miss on the side that I had kept from you. I'm sorry about the lies, Baby. I really am. I'm sorry for never telling you."

"I'm actually glad you didn't," Penelope responded and moved in for the kill.

The kiss started sweet, both getting used to the electricity that began to run through the veins. This was a new experience for the pair of them. Neither had had a kiss that elicited such power and passion all at once and neither had fallen in love more with a person from just kissing them, but it happened. As the kiss deepened they became more sensual and their sexual tension began to manifest as their hands roamed one another's bodies.

There was almost six years worth of built up love just waiting to explode and it was finally happening.

"Derek," Penelope said as he started kissed down her neck, onto her chest and back up again. She knew they were out in the open and he had made plans already and she was ready to exact them. "Don't you think we should go?" She asked him casually.

"I think you should lemme take you upstairs, Goddess," Derek started as he kissed her neck again. "Because I don't want what I'm about to do to you to be a public affair."

"Don't we have reservations?" Penelope asked as they separated a little and held the card up, "Your question, not mine."

Derek shrugged, "We have all the time in the world to rearrange, Baby Girl."

That was a decision Penelope was in full support of.

That and finally giving into temptation and allowing Derek to take her upstairs.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Valentine's Decision -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Valentine's Decision -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
